As the advancement of multimedia technology, more and more smart-type portable devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras (DCs), notebook computers, tablet computers and wearable devices, have become indispensable to people in their daily life. These portable devices are usually used to store highly personal and private data, such as telephone directory, photos and so on. In the event such a portable device is lost or stolen, the personal and private data stored therein are very possibly be used by other unauthorized people to cause unnecessary losses to the device owner.
Therefore, certain identity authentication and authorization management are required for these types of portable devices to ensure protection of users' privacy. One of the currently available major ways of identity authentication is password protection. Only after entering a correct password, the user can use and control the portable device. However, password protection cannot offer sufficient data security, because the password is easily leaked or cracked. Also, it is troublesome if the user forgot the password. Hence, portable electronic devices using fingerprint identification for identity authentication have been developed. Since a person's fingerprints are unique, the use of these unique fingerprints as a way of identity authentication can provide much higher security and is more convenient for use because the fingerprints save users the trouble of remembering and entering the password.
The currently available fingerprint identification systems have been widely applied to hand-held devices or mobile devices. In most cases, the fingerprint identification device is separately provided on a fixed side of the keyboard of a notebook computer or at a fixed position on the back side or the bottom side of a hand-held mobile device without being effectively integrated into a touch screen of the hand-held mobile device to reduce the volume thereof. Furthermore, the conventional fingerprint identification chip package module includes a substrate, a chip, and a molded sealing body. The chip is mounted on and electrically connected to the substrate and the molded sealing body covers a surface of the substrate and the chip.
A currently available fingerprint identification unit is required to integrate into various sensing circuits, metal trace lines, or chips to form on a substrate made of a silicon wafer before combined with a touch panel or other devices. However, various elements are integrated into the fingerprint identification unit to cause bulky, so as to adversely affect fingerprint identified sensitivity.
Since the chip is covered by multiple layers of materials, the final chip package module is relatively thick and has relatively low sensitivity when a sensing area of the chip is touched by a finger.
Furthermore, the conventional slide-sensing fingerprint identification system is directional. It must be separately mounted and requires a lot of time to complete the fingerprint identification, and is therefore poor in terms of structural integration and convenience in use.